


A Road Not Taken

by ninamalfoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Betaed, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Christoph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ on April 23rd, 2007.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.
> 
> The amazing angualupin provided me with a superfast and excellent beta, helping me with the intricate mechanics of figuring out which appendages and limbs and body parts belong to whom in an all-male threesome. Thank you for not, er, getting too distracted by the content, dear! *blows kisses*

It looks completely innocent.

But Jens knows it isn't. He sees it in the way Sebastian's fingers linger longer than necessary on the smooth grain of the door, the door to Christoph's room he just closed behind him, and in the way Sebastian's clothes look - nothing missing like a t-shirt or socks or whatever, and nothing bunching up in suspicious places or other things, like a fly still open, but there's this certain _something_ about the way his t-shirt's neatly tucked into his sweatpants. As if he just put them on, mere minutes - no, seconds ago. And then stepped out of the room with no time for the clothes to settle on the body, to loosen up.

Or maybe he's just hallucinating. Everyone knows that Christoph and Sebastian are the bestest of friends and that they stick together like glue, so it's completely natural to see the one with the other. But when Sebastian turns around and sees Jens standing there, Jens _knows_. That look - the eyes widening slightly, the almost imperceptible twitch in the jaw, and how he steps away from Christoph's door. Erasing the evidence.

The realization comes all at a sudden. It's as if a sorely missed puzzle piece clicks into place, and the whole picture's suddenly clear and so fucking obvious. And all just because of that one little piece. An otherwise insignificant piece.

But it changes everything.

"Hey," and it's Sebastian, eyeing him. Waiting for a response - or for an accusation? There's a slight wariness around him and Jens tries to smile.

"Hey Sebastian," he manages to say, the forced smile hurting, or maybe it's something else that hurt. But he plunges on. "Christoph in there?"

"Yep," Sebastian says. "Christoph's there. Er -" and then he shakes his head, "you want to see him?"

Otherwise, Jens would have nodded. "No," he says, "not that important. It can wait."

When Sebastian smiles at him, "Okay, good," Jens sees why Christoph has fallen for him.

Later, when he sits down next to Robert, he watches them. Christoph smiling at Sebastian. Laughing at something the Hessian whispers in his ear. They are in their little own world, caught up in each other.

But then Sebastian looks up and right at _him_, and he smiles. The same smile as before. And Jens smiles back despite not wanting to. After all, it's no one's fault. It might even be okay.

~

The next day, he's the first downstairs for breakfast. He hasn't been able to go back to sleep. What he needs now is a cup of coffee, strong but not that strong he'll be on a caffeine high during training. An espresso would be great, but is out of the question.

"Up that early?" Christoph. Sounding still a bit sleepy, but god damn it, the guy's something else. Always will be. Jens swallows and heaps another spoonful of sugar into his coffee. "Yeah, well. The early bird catches the worm."

Christoph chuckles. "Take care you don't gorge yourself on the worm. This seat taken?"

Jens shakes his head and watches Christoph sit down, yawning a bit as he stretches. He puts the little porcelain jug filled with fresh milk in front of Christoph along with the coffee can. "There you go."

"Thanks," Christoph says and smiles at him. Jens just shrugs. Of course he knows the way Christoph takes his coffee. "You're welcome," he says, sipping his coffee. Too sweet.

"Kehli's still sleeping," Christoph says. The smile's gone, instead there's a certain watchfulness in his warmbrown eyes.

"Ah," Jens says. And although he isn't smiling, his face aches. He takes another sip, the coffee tasting like water.

"You okay?"

Jens squints against the pale sunlight. "Yeah. I am." He's fucking okay. Everything's fucking okay, even the way Christoph nods is okay.

"Morning," chipper and now Jens really wants to run, out of the big spacey breakfast slash lunch slash dinner room that suddenly feels too stifling, constricting him. All that space. It's too much.

"Good morning, sleepy head," and Christoph smiles up at Sebastian. Laying it out, all there for everyone to see. For _Jens_ to see. And Sebastian smiles back, and Jens thinks that he has never seen Conny look at him like that. Ever. He's pretty sure that he has never looked at her that way himself.

"Hey Jens," and Sebastian slides into the chair next to Christoph. "Sleep well?"

Jens shrugs. "Tolerably."

Sebastian nods. "Yeah." He exchanges a quick look with Christoph and then smiles at Jens. "You have any plans for tonight? After dinner?"

This is _it_. The point where Jens should feign ignorance, because these are the last steps to the sharp edge of the cliff, the wild waters churning and thrashing white foam against the slickslippery stone wall beneath as the sandy earth would be crumbling under the white knuckles of his toes.

But Jens Lehmann has never backed away from a challenge.

"No, I don't," he says, letting a brief smile lighten up his face for a second and when he takes another sip of his too-sweet coffee, he knows that they know that he _knows_. Christoph's eyes dart between him and Sebastian, wetting his lips with his tongue – a subconscious move, maybe, but Jens' mouth feels suddenly dry, the warm coffee not enough.

"Okay," and it's Sebastian again, taking charge, "come over after the team meeting." A quick smile at Christoph, and suddenly Jens notices how little these two actually _need_ to talk. He swallows the last of the coffee and nods, placing the cup back on the saucer.

"See you then," he says, and then he's walking back to the buffet, feeling their eyes follow him. Not knowing what to make of him. He has to smile involuntarily.

~

Training's even more gruelling than before, and even Oliver who usually takes all that Andy dishes out at him and would even ask for more, even he doesn't seem that eager to walk back to the goal after the too-short break.

Jens squints. He can see Christoph next to Per, practising passes. Sebastian – although he doesn't mean to look for him – is standing next to Jogi, apparently waiting for his turn at scrimmage. Jens knows that Sebastian won't play much at the World Cup, but it's being there that counts. Torsten's just too good, and with the way Micha is backing him, there's not much need for another 6 on the field.

He does his exercises absent-mindedly, listening to Oliver's grunts as the other goalkeeper tries to keep up with Andy and Timo firing balls at him at random, and from time to time the goalposts shake, the metal singing. It'll be Jens' turn next.

~

Jürgen thumps him on the back after the team meeting has drawn to a close, grinning. "We'll swipe them off the pitch, eh, Jens?" he asks. Rhetorical question, as always, and Jens smiles as he shrugs his shoulders. He's grateful to Jürgen for electing him to be the No.1 goalie, but he's still himself, still Jens Lehmann.

Everyone's already gone, and Jens has heard whispered snatches of "rematch, afterwards," and a hissed, "you bet," and he knows that Tim won't rest until he's beaten Phil at table tennis, so that's probably where most of the team has ended up. Torsten will be outside, though, in one of the surprisingly comfortable big wicket chair seats, listening to hip hop music with his eyes closed. Jens has caught him like this once or twice.

He's still got a – meeting with Christoph and Sebastian, or Metzeandkelly, Metzelly. They're that inseparable that everyone knows to search for the one when you want to find the other, because that's where he'll be.

Christoph's door is closed. He could still turn around and walk down the hall, and –

But Jens isn't a coward. After the last knock, he lets his knuckles slide over the smooth wood in an imitation of Sebastian's gesture the day before. Suddenly, the door opens, and Sebastian's there.

"Hey."

Jens nods at him and walks past him into the room. No, the suite. Of course Christoph has got a suite, too. Like Micha. Torsten. Miro. Himself. Sebastian probably has got just a big room with an adjoining bathroom, just like Robert's. Team hierarchy and all that shit.

Christoph's sitting on the bed, barefoot. He smiles up at Jens, his back resting on the headboard. The hands are crossed on the drawn-up knees.

A click. The door's closed now, and Sebastian comes around to stand next to Christoph. But Christoph pulls Sebastian down, his hand closing around the other man's wrist, and Jens watches Sebastian shuffling to make himself comfortable next to Christoph, the besocked feet scrabbling for hold on the smooth cover.

Jens sees how Christoph leans into Sebastian, how Christoph pulls Sebastian's hand into his lap, how their fingers entangle, how Christoph bares all. And he sees how Sebastian lets him, smiling at his best friend. "Do you like to watch?" This question isn't for Christoph.

Jens shrugs. "Maybe." The dream he had last night had been particularly enlightening in that aspect, though.

"Okay," Sebastian says, and just like that, he draws down Christoph's head and they're kissing, touching each other with an ease born out of years' familiarity with each other's bodies. Hands slip under loose cotton and fingers hook into drawstrings and Jens swallows, feeling the heat build up. It's better than what he had imagined last night, even better with the little sounds they make, careful and muffled, and he suddenly realizes that this is because they have to hide this.

Christoph's ears are tinged pink and his eyes are closed as he slides his fingers into Sebastian's short hair, deepening their kiss, and when Sebastian's hands move under the black fabric of the training pants, stretching and tugging it, Jens imagines these are his hands. Imagines how they're smoothing over the hotsoft skin of Christoph's, how his fingernail would scratch gently at the cleft, how Christoph would moan into his mouth, arching up into the touch, how –

"Come," and Sebastian's looking up at him, Christoph's hand under his T-shirt, and there's space next to Christoph who's also half-turning, looking at Jens, somewhat shyly. Jens slips off his flip-flops and the socks and sits down, the mattress dipping. When Christoph's hand lands on his thigh, dangerously close, he knows that his smart-ass smile, the one he always wears when the going gets tough, is turning brittle, chipping at the edges.

"Just once," and he's surprised to discover that it's him who said these two words.

"Yes," Sebastian says, "just the once." Affirmation. And also a setting of boundaries.

Christoph's hand is still warm on his thigh, and Jens looks down at it. Almost an innocent touch, weren't it for the whole set-up. He turns to look at them, and they're still, waiting. For him.

He wants to say something, something ironic or sarcastic, but this is one of the times where it's better to keep his mouth shut – a lesson Jens has had to learn the hard way. So he just smiles, instead, and if there's a certain wryness tingeing the edges of it, then so be it – and then his hand follows the curves of Christoph's thigh, starting at the knee, bunching up the fabric until it meets Sebastian's fingertips, hidden underneath, just where the gentle swell of Christoph's ass begins.

When Christoph says, "Come," it's one of the rare times where Jens just obeys. He lays down behind Christoph, his fingers trailing the sharp jut of the hipbone visible, edging higher and higher until Christoph's T-shirt is bunched up under his armpit, and the little nub his middle finger caresses hardens – and suddenly, the three of them are moving, Sebastian pressing into Christoph and Jens, swallowing Christoph's groan and his knuckles are skittering against Jens' groin as he continues to massage Christoph's ass.

Jens palms Christoph's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat speeding up, and buries his nose in Christoph's hair, smelling sweat and shampoo and _Christoph_. A heel digs into his calf and Jens hisses as his cock hardens even more at the scrape of Sebastian's knuckles across his length, this time more deliberate, and he pushes up against the friction.

Suddenly, Christoph turns, his arm flailing and it hits Jens high on his cheekbone. Tears sting in his eyes as he recoils slightly, his fingers flying up to touch the place where the sharp elbow connected.

"Sorry," and then a hand draws his own away, and there's Christoph, looking up at him, his hair sticking up wildly. His touch is surprisingly cool, smoothing over Jens' hot skin.

Jens shrugs. "It's okay," and he smiles, just enough. Enough to make Christoph return the smile, enough for the fingers to leave his skin and settle down on his front, palm warm against his collarbone – just before they give him a sharp tug down.

Christoph's body is firm and yet compliant, moulding itself to Jens' own, and Jens feels Sebastian move against him and steal the groan from Christoph's mouth when the latter arches up so that his groin touches Jens'. Hands ghost over his back, legs entangle with his own, and when he opens his eyes he sees them still kissing, right in front of him, that close that he can see strings of saliva connecting their tongues, and Sebastian's hand is palming Christoph's cheek.

_His._

Jens bends down and mouths Christoph's throat, nipping at the jugular. A shudder runs through the body, a slight thrust up, and Jens' hand slides down Christoph's side, the muscles' layers over the ribs tightening at his touch.

The mattress rocks and from the disturbance of air he senses that Sebastian's now sitting up, probably to – and when a T-shirt lands on the nightstand next to him, he knows that his guess was right. But despite that it still comes to him as a shock when he lifts his eyes to see a naked Sebastian kneeling, his eyes closed as Christoph's hand closes around Sebastian's red-flushed, engorged cock. Intimately familiar, and the slow rhythm is the same that Christoph's hips employ, too, thrusting up into the tighthotdamp space that separates him and Jens.

Jens pushes a knee in between Christoph's legs for better leverage while he's busy exploring the soft skinfold that separates Christoph's thigh from his ass, the firm mound warmpliant to his tentative touch. He's doing it blindfold, never having had any intimate connections with a man before (drunken fumblings don't count), but when Christoph sighs and spreads his legs, granting him access, he has to have done something right.

A hand touches his ass, and Jens _knows_ that it isn't Christoph, something about the angle, but he nevertheless pushes up into it, saying things he would never dare to say out loud with his body, his grunts and his movements. Baring himself to Christoph and Sebastian.

Christoph's hand pulls Jens' T-shirt out of his sweatpants, and at the first touch of the warmdamp palm on his back, Jens can't help arching into it, wanting, seeking that connection, and when Sebastian says, softly, "off with them," Jens can only agree.

Unfortunately, when three pairs of arms and legs each are involved in something normally uncomplicated like taking clothes off, it inevitably results in knees dangerously getting close to places where they shouldn't have any business, or elbows – Jens can just hold onto Christoph's arm before it hits his cheek again.

And then they're naked – well, Sebastian was already naked before, but he also took off his socks now. Their legs are touching, but it feels like a stalemate has taken place; the one to moves first – loses? But then Christoph leans over Sebastian, rummaging around in the uppermost drawer of the nightstand, and Sebastian's hands caress that expanse of pale skin, unerringly searching out the dark moles spattered over Christoph's back, and Jens swallows.

When Christoph moves back into his old position between him and Sebastian, he's holding something in his hand. Lube. Jens doesn't recognize the brand, but it looks expensive.

"Have you ever…" and Jens shakes his head, staring at the small tube. He uses a different one with Conny, sometimes. When she doesn't get wet enough or when he wants to fuck her ass – when she's willing, that is, which happens rarely enough.

"Do you –" and Jens interrupts Christoph's question with the palm of his hand, stopping the words coming out of the mouth, and nods. Warm breath dampens his palm and Jens pulls it away, his thumb smoothing over Christoph's plump lower lip wet with spit.

He turns over onto his stomach to make things easier. Legs slide down along his, and he closes his eyes when a strong hand pulls on his hip, drawing him backwards into a warm body – Christoph's body, and Jens feels Christoph's erection nestle against his ass, hothard.

Sebastian's fingers entwine with Christoph's, digging into Jens' skin, blunt fingernails carving half-moons and Jens hisses as Christoph thrusts forward, propelled by Sebastian's movement, his cock sliding half-way into Jens' asscrack.

They move in unison, with Sebastian leading the rhythm, and Jens can feel his cleft getting slippery because Christoph's cock's leaking into it, the friction sending hot rushes through Jens' veins, his own cock achinghard against his stomach.

He doesn't dare to touch himself, though, because then he'd go off too quickly. Christoph's harsh pants fan out over his neck, dampening the skin and Jens' hand skids over planes and hills and valleys of skin, not caring if it's Christoph or Sebastian he touches, his hand roaming blindly behind him, gentling the shudder of thighs pressed against his, following the curves moving against these and settles down somewhere sweatywarmsoft.

"Wait," it's Sebastian, and then the hard grip on Jens' hip disappears and the low 'click' of the lube's cap signals to him that things are about to get serious.

He can't resist to look over his shoulder, half-turning. Christoph's kissing Sebastian, hardhungry clashes amongst urgent touches, reclaiming – affirming the bond that they share, and when Sebastian rolls onto Christoph, raising himself up on his elbows and dipping down to claim Christoph's mouth again, Jens turns around fully, his thighs and knees scraping against theirs.

He shifts to lie close to them, all pretences of modesty thrown out of the proverbial window. His hand touches Sebastian's biceps as he edges closer to mouth Christoph's shoulder, or what little he can reach with Sebastian's elbow being in the way, but he doesn't actually mind.

Christoph whispers, "now," and when Sebastian lifts himself up slightly, Jens sees their erections rise from the shadows that enveloped them, fiercely reddish, Christoph's cock still leaking. After Sebastian squeezes a very liberal amount of lube on his right palm, the tube lands on the pillow and rolls down into the dip created by Christoph's head.

Christoph's thighs move against Jens's and he lays his hand on the inner side of the left thigh, feeling the soft, slightly dusted skin shiver slightly at his touch. Sebastian raises himself up in order to spread the handwarm lube on his cock and Jens watches him close his eyes in bliss, teeth pulling on the broad lower lip.

"Basti…" and Christoph's reaching out for him, fingers skittering over the defined abdomen, following the ridge of the hipbone slowly, and Jens can only watch this helplessly open display of love, resting his forehead against Christoph's shoulder. It should hurt, but somehow it doesn't – somehow it just leaves him feeling comfortably numb with lust and desire, and he splays his hand on Christoph's chest.

Christoph turns his head and looks at him, smiling. He fumbles for the lube, and then he's pulling at Jens' hand, turning it up to pour the clear gel on the palm before he draws Jens' hand down, closing it around his cock, and - _holy shit_.

It feels strange in Jens' hand and yet it's easy to imagine that it's his own cock as he follows the rhythm that Christoph's hand wrapped around his has set, something quickhardtwisting, the lube helping with the twist, and Jens is hard against Christoph's hip, smearing wetness everywhere with bucking up hard into the other man.

Jens has closed his eyes, but he still feels Sebastian manoeuvring around Christoph, hands smoothing over his own flushed skin, fingers dipping down to his ass, wetslick and he hisses, his teeth scraping over Christoph's skin, as they breach his cleft, sliding down to push against his balls, pushing up _there_ and Jens doesn't resist the knee nudging his own, raising his leg to grant Sebastian easier access.

Christoph grunts at the quickening rhythm of their hands on his swelling cock and Jens can feel the other man's thighs jittering, trying to hold still, and he licks over Christoph's collarbone, his tongue delving into low valleys and smoothing over narrow ridges, and the pulsing vein right under Christoph's ear pulsates against his flattened tongue, harderfaster, and Jens presses himself against the other man, using his leg as anchoring point.

When Sebastian's fingers circle his anus, Jens shudders against Christoph, panting harshly against his neck. It's almost _too_ much, and then he feels something coolslippery dripping into his cleft. The fingers spread the lube around, slowcareful, and just when Jens wants to bark a short command to Sebastian to get the fuck on with it, a finger slides in – deep.

Jens hisses at the surprise entrance of Sebastian's finger, the sensation enough to make him put a stutter in the rhythm he's perfected on Christoph's cock. The finger twists and turns and then it crooks, the tip touching _that_ place in him, and when heat burns up his spine, fierycrackling, Jens feels little sweatdrops break out on his skin, the air suddenly unbearably stifling as he arches up against the finger in him.

Every thrust of Sebastian's finger hits him hard, and Jens has to bite down on his tongue, the sudden pain dulling his rising desire for completion just so that he can still his jerky movements against Christoph's side, his knee pressing down on Christoph's, their calves entangling while he caresses Christoph's cock, his thumb pressing down on the glans slightly, evoking a muffled moan from Christoph.

When the finger slips out, Jens can't help to let out a little moan, but it turns quickly in a grunt fuelled by pleasure and pain alike as two fingers breach him, stretching him without mercy. He feels the heat of Sebastian's body, the chest touching his back and hot breath in his hair and arches back into the fingers, taking them deeper into himself, the slow burning pain mixing with the heat spreading along his spine, orangeyellow embers bursting into whitehot flames with every thrust Sebastian aims at his prostate.

"Enough," and then Sebastian slips out his fingers, the 'plop' sounding just as filthy as it ought to Jens' ears, "turn over," and then Christoph nudges him, sliding his hand off his leaking cock, and Jens gets it and manages it with Sebastian's knees and arms and everything in the way, but then they're finally lined up – Jens with his back against Christoph's front, and Sebastian's behind Christoph.

Something hothard is pressed against his lower back and when Christoph's hand slips down in between them, Jens edges forward a bit to give him room to manoeuvre, holding his breath in expectation of the beautiful pain, and when the blunt head has slid into his cleft, wetslickly pressing against his anus, Jens crams an edge of the pillow into his mouth as he pushes back hard.

His scrunched-up eyes are wet at the edges at the hothard burn almost splitting him in two, so intense that he almost doesn't feel Christoph's hand on his hip, stroking him gently, unintelligible words sighed into his ear.

It's big, filling him completely, throbbing and hot and hard and it's _Christoph_. Jens breathes in deeply, relaxing his muscles slowly, getting accustomed to the feeling of having Christoph inside him, his front pressed up against Jens' back, legs lined up. Christoph pulls out slightly, his hand palming Jens' sharp hipbone jut. In again, and this time he rocks against Jens, his breath a damp stutter on Jens' neck, the fingers grappling for hold, and Jens welcomes the low burn with a grunt into the damp fabric of the pillow.

The thrusts start out slowly in a gentle pace, desire and lust negotiating with caution and patience, always just missing the place Sebastian had found so unerringly, coming _that_ close and then drawing back, and Jens is this close to whimpering – but then Christoph angles his hips as his hand closes around Jens' now half-soft cock and this _is_ it, the fiery pleasure threading through the low burn of pain, whitehotburning tendrils snaking up his spine and Jens shudders as the flames lick high, again and again, his cock growing in Christoph's tight grip.

He rocks back, wanting the fire to eat him up whole, blanking his mind save for the overwhelming pleasure and desire for completion, for this never to end, for always being caught on the cliff, just in that millisecond where his toes are the only part of his body tethering him to the ground, his body thrown forward into flight, into the blinding sun.

But then Christoph stills his movement and the hand on his cock is gone, immediately followed by a shudder running through his body – and when it twists around but is still connected to Jens, he doesn't have to look to see what's happening: Sebastian arching up over Christoph, catching his mouth in an open-mouthed kiss, a hand having spread the thighs, fingertips stuttering over sweatyslick skin, and this is when Christoph moansobs into Sebastian's mouth, fingers grappling for hold on Sebastian's neck, yearning for _him_.

Jens can feel the moment Sebastian shoves his fingers into Christoph, and it evokes the too-recent memory of Sebastian's fingers in himself. He feels Christoph's cock throb, swelling inside him and Christoph's shuddering against him, and he longs for Christoph's hand back on his cock, listening to the half-swallowed panting and then Christoph's back, flush against him and wetmouthing Jens' neck, just where it meets his shoulder.

His hand's sneaking down to close around Jens' achinghard cock, and Jens can feel Christoph's body thrumming with desire, thrusting slowly into Jens to the rhythm that Sebastian's setting with his fingers.

It's almost too unbearable, all this pent-up lust and want bearing down on them, seeking for release that seems to never come, and Christoph's hot breath stutters into Jens' ear when Sebastian finally impales him, driving him forward into Jens, hard. Jens imagines Sebastian biting Christoph's neck gently, mouthing the slight injury softly while fingers slide over Christoph's chest, scraping over hard nubs and knuckles dig into Jens' ribs.

All the while their rhythm quickens, builds up and up and – and then Christoph groans into Jens' sweatslick skin, that place between his shoulderblades, his cock swelling and jerking and Jens thinks he can actually feel the semen spurt out of it, whitecreamyhot, filling him and he clenches around Christoph, the spasms setting off spurts of fire licking into his abdomen, and lower.

"God…" and Christoph's body shudders, against him and against Sebastian, his hand squeezing Jens' cock, almost letting it slip out of his wetslick grip, but he's still thrusting into Jens, carried by Sebastian's insistent rhythm, still finding Jens' prostate with every buck, and Jens imagines his insides being rubbed raw, the skin growing unbearably sensitive and he gives in, closing his own hand around Christoph's on his own cock, entangling their fingers as he sets a quickhard rhythm.

Their breaths, harsh and pleading, reverberate in the room, and Jens is consumed by fire, licking up his bones, devouring without mercy and he shuddershakes, squeezing Christoph's hand and his cock jerks in their tight hold, bringing forth the first spurt splashing on his abdomen and spilling over on the linen.

Christoph's hissing with something akin to slight discomfort as Jens draws together all his muscles when Sebastian pushes Christoph into him again, milking the softening cock and this is when Jens' bones snap in the unbearable heat of the whitehot fire.

Warmdamp body behind him, soft cock having slipped out of his ass and an arm is slung over his chest. Jens feels his heart slowing down its hammering in his ribcage, every inch of his skin still prickling from the last hot tendrils of orgasm and the slow breaths stirring up his sweatsoaked hair on his nape serve as a reminder of what just went down.

_Fuck._

Movement behind him, cool air rushing in where Christoph disconnects from him, so Jens turns, too, his legs tangling with Christoph's. Who is lazily kissing Sebastian, their tongues stroking each other, Sebastian's hand smoothing over Christoph's abdomen. Jens lies down against Christoph's side, feeling strangely stiff and sticky, the dampness cooling and he shifts, his arms tucked in against him. But when he looks up, he meets Christoph's eyes, warmtwinkling, and the brunet's turning away from Sebastian's kiss, lips curving up in a slow smile.

"Was it good?" and then Christoph chuckles, blushing, probably because Jens' well-fucked-out brain isn't providing him with any smart-aleck rebuttals. Sebastian's wrapped around Christoph, the clear grey eyes resting on him with about the same amused expression as Christoph's.

"I should go," Jens says instead, not wanting to steal more of _them_, but as he raises himself up, he's stopped by a hand on his thigh – this time, it's Sebastian's.

"You okay?" Jens always underestimates him, and this time is no exception. He bets that it is Sebastian who came up with all this, being driven by – yes, what? This will probably be their secret, too, together with the one that they have now entrusted Jens with without even batting an eyelid.

At the same time, though, they've shown him what he never can have.

He nods, trying to twist his mouth in a wry smile. "Yeah. I'm an old man and need my sleep, though." When he gets up from the bed, Sebastian's hand slips from his thigh, leaving behind only the imprint of a memory, one that he'll remember forever – whether he wants to or not.

Jens doesn't look at them when he's dressing himself, tugging his T-shirt down over his head and winces at the stickiness on his stomach and the feeling of wetness between his legs when he stuffs the T-shirt into his sweatpants. At least there'll be a nice, long shower waiting for him in his room.

"Jens?" Christoph. And Jens looks up to him, still lying there on the bed, naked, with Sebastian half-covering him, his head resting on Christoph's shoulder. Christoph's looking straight at him, an arm slung around Sebastian, the hand resting on Sebastian's back. Comfortable. Trusting. "Thanks."

And Jens just shrugs, blinking away the suspicious wetness. "Yeah." _My pleasure_, he almost wants to add, but then he's already at the door and doesn't look back.

Walking back to his room, he doesn't meet any one of his team mates – they're probably already sleeping or downstairs, playing PS2. Jogi has admonished Lukas and Bastian often enough over the last some days that Jens couldn't help overhear it.

Inside, slumping against the door, he closes his eyes.

_"Damn, Metze, I love you," and he had been almost too gone to recognize Sebastian's voice, heavy with emotion after his orgasm._

_"Always," and Jens would know this voice anywhere._

~

Jens sips his tea – Earl Grey with a dash of citron – and shifts in his seat, managing to hide the wince behind a frown at Lukas' antics at the next table. When a hand lands on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, he expects to see Micha or Torsten.

"Good morning," says Christoph, smiling down at him.

"Morning," Jens replies and the grin is good enough. For now.

 

* fin *


End file.
